kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 8: Shredder
Ardent City: February 29th, 2003 - 9:47 PM A man clad in ragged cloths dashes into a darkened building, he pants uncontrollably as he leans against a wall. “I hope you know that running won't get rid of me,” A voice called out from the shadows. “Huh?” The man jumped as a armored feminine figured barring a mask that resembled a butterfly appeared only inches behind him. He whipped out a gun from his back pocket and turned around quickly firing off a few shots at the wall. Before he knew what was happening, his arm began to twist upwards and behind his back, forcing him to drop his weapon. “Yeah, that won't work either,” Stated the figure in the butterfly mask with a grin. In a few short seconds, the armored figure brought the man in rags to his knees with little effort. “What... what the hell are you?” He grunted. “The name is Fata, Kamen Rider Fata,” She declared as she lifted the man off his knees and threw him into a wall, “and I know every move you make before you make it. Take him away boys.” She added with a snap of her fingers. In that instant two police men came into the building and picked up the assailant, dragging him off by the arms. Fata walked out of the building where squads of police cars were awaiting her. She took a few steps away from the scene as she pulled out a remote from a pouched on her hip and hit a big red button near the top of it. “Fata!” An officer called as he ran up to the masked figure. “Hello Gordon,” Fata returned, “To what do I owe the honor?” “I'd just like to say that you did great work out there tonight,” The officer said in a chipper mood. “It was only a petty thief, nothing to get worked up over. Though I am glad to help out when ever I'm needed.” Fata said with a chuckle as a black motorcycle came up to her side. She hopped on the bike before speaking up again “ Just make sure its a dopant next time okay?” She smirked. “Yeah, we'll work on that,” Gordon sighed. “Oh and Sampson,” Fate added. “Yes?” Gordon asked. “Hey Sampson!” Fata repeated as her voiced changed to a deeper tone, “Sampson wake up!” “What!” Sampson exclaimed as his eyes widened and his surroundings change from the city street to his office at the police station. He looked across his desk to see Marcoh standing a few feet away from him. “You alright?” Marcoh asked. “Yeah, I'm fine,” Sampson returned looking down at the files spread out across his desk, “Just a little tired is all.” “You shouldn't over work yourself you know,” Marcoh stated, “I mean, what would Alice think if she saw you like this?” “True...” Sampson sighed, “Wait, what did you say?” “I said, 'what would Alex think if he saw you like this?'” Marcoh repeated, “You should add listening to the things you need to work on too.” “Oh, I guess you have a point there,” Sampson said trying to laugh the matter off, “Anyway, how did the case go?” “Both the dopant and her partner are in custody and the Eye of Luna has been returned to the museum,” Marcoh explained, “The kid showed to be rather impressive out there too.” “How so?” Sampson asked raising an eyebrow. “By the looks of things he managed to convince the culprit to turn herself in without a fight,” Marcoh stated, “I'm not sure how he did it but he definitely has proven that he's up to the job.” “Well, that's good to hear,” Sampson returned. “How about you, find anything useful in those old case files?” Marcoh asked. “No, not yet. However with the information you just gave I'm sure to find something soon,” Sampson proclaimed. “If you say so,” Marcoh sighed as his watched beep a couple times, “Well, I'll be heading home then.” “Alright, take care,” Sampson said as Marcoh went for the door. “You too,” Marcoh returned as he exited the room. Sampson leaned back in his chair and looked out the window of his office, “I bet you're rather proud of him right now aren't you...” He smiled, “Alice.” {Insert Opening Theme - Extreme Dream} Ardent City: Present Day - 7:15 AM Alex slowly walked out to the field at the back of the school building. As he passed the fence that separated the field from the rest of the building he noticed a tall muscular man by the track tapping his foot rapidly. The man turned to Alex as he walked towards the track, “Darwin, you're late!” “Sorry sir,” Alex grunted. “That's 'Sorry Mr. Merde' to you Darwin,” The man growled back. Alex's voice cracked for a split second as if trying to hold back laughter. “What's so funny?” Mr. Merde asked twitching an eyebrow. “Nothing,” Alex said jumping back into line. “Nothing... what?” Mr. Merde returned. “Sir, nothing sir!” Alex said with a salute. “Good,” Mr. Merde barked, “Now then, you've been absolutely sucking in my class for the last couple of weeks and that is something that I will not allow to go unpunished. So starting today you shall spend your time before school starts running laps around the track.” “What? You... you can't do that!” Alex exclaimed. “Well you don't seem to have much of an option,” Merde sneered, “because the way I see it is that if you don't you won't have a sliver of a chance of passing.” Alex sighed, “Crap.” He said hanging his head. “Well, crap is right,” Mr. Merde said as he began to make his way to the gate dividing the field from the rest of the school, “Anyway, get busy.” “Wait, where are you going?” Alex asked. “Teacher's lounge, I need some coffee in my system before the bell rings,” Mr. Merde stated. “So... you're not going to stay and watch?” Alex asked. “Nope, that's what Gardner is for,” Merde returned. “Wait...” Alex's eyes widened, “you mean-” “Yo,” Sarah called out as she seemed to magically appear beside Alex. “GAH!” Alex shouted nearly jumping out of his skin, “W-where did you come from?” “I've been standing here the whole time,” Sarah sighed, “Moron.” “Are you just evil or something?” Alex asked avoiding eye contact with her. “Don't blame me, I don't like this idea either,” Sarah exclaimed elbowing Alex in his side, “But if it will get you to shape up a bit, I guess it will have to do.” “Why do you care so much about my grades anyway?” Alex asked shaking off the blow to his side. “Well someone has to,” Sarah snarked, “Now, we've less than an hour so... GET MOVING!” She exclaimed pushing Alex down the track. “Alright alright!” Alex shouted recovering from the push and proceeding down the track. Sarah inhaled and then quickly exhaled, “AND NO SLOUCHING!” --- Alex limped out of the boy's locker room back in his normal attire. “That girl is going to kill me,” Alex sighed in relief as the door closed behind him. “Hey, Alex!” He heard as he turned to see Madison running up to him. “Oh... hey,” Alex waved loosely. “You okay?” Madison asked. “Yeah, never better,” Alex said as he noticed a silver chain around Madison's neck is a small pendant with a red gem in the center looped around it, “... Is that a Kyoko Soul Gem replica?” “Sure is! Also got the ring too!” Madison exclaimed showing off the ring around her finger, “Oh, that reminds me!” She snapped as reached into her bag and grabbing a small black box, “Here you go!” She said handing the box to Alex. “What is this for?” Alex asked. “Well I remember you saying that Homura was your favorite character, and I had doubles,” Madison explained twirling her long red hair. “Oh,” Alex said opening the lid of the box revealing a pendant and ring similar to Madison's only with a purple gem instead of red, “Well, thank you... Madison.” “No problem,” Madison said with a smirk before running off down the hall, “Oh, before I forget,” She said running in place, “Have you see Ashley anywhere?” “I uh... haven't seen her all day,” Alex returned. “Oh, okay then. See you later then,” Madison waved as she ran down the hall disappearing around the corner. Alex raised his hand a slammed it against the wall beside him, “Idiot.” --- Alex slumped up to the library on the third floor of the building. He walked through the door and opened the front pocket of his backpack. He then reached into it and pulled out two books, one titled “Tsubasa Reservior Chronicle Volume 7” and one larger one that seemed to be four times the thickness of the other one titled “Azumanga Daioh”. He walked past the front desk of the library and dropped the two books into the drop off slot before proceeding to the graphic novel section of the library. “Let's see here,” He said skimming the shelves, “Chobits... Excel Saga... Pani Poni Dash... no, no, no... Naruto? Hell no. Guess I'll stick to Tsubasa... again.” He said pulling out a thin book titled “Tsubasa Reservior Chronicle Volume 8”. He then fell back on a couch only a few feet behind him, “Not sure how they're going to top Oto but... should be interesting.” The librarian at the front desk yawned and turned up the volume on the mini tv that rested on the front desk. She turned the channel to local news and leaned back in her chair. “It is still unknown how exactly the culprit pulled off the heist but we can assure the public that they has been detained,” A reported said over the static of the speakers, “In other news, Craig Walker a man put on trail over ten years ago has been released from detainment today due to lack of evidence to support his conviction. He has been placed under strict supervision by the authorities but citizens are advised to use caution when approaching him.” At that moment Alex dropped the book he was reading and let it plummet to the ground. He turned over to the TV to catch a glimpse of the man's face and sat as if he were frozen in time. He tightened his fists and pressed his teeth together, “...” --- “You let him out!” Alex exclaimed slamming his hands down on Sampson's desk. “Alex, it wasn't my decision,” Sampson explained, “If it were up to-” “Well you should have still had a say in the matter!” Alex barked, “Why the hell is a man like that still alive any-” At that instant, Marcoh slapped Alex quickly across his face. “Didn't I already tell you that the world doesn't work like that?” Marcoh asked, “I refrained from saying this earlier, but things don't always turn out the way they do in TV shows and movies.” “Marcoh!” Sampson called out trying to grab Marcoh's attention but ultimately failing. “Well I don't see you doing anything,” Alex barked back, “I've been putting my life on the line trying to clean up the mess you let get away. I see why that... guy is back on the streets after all this time.” “Sorry, but there are guidelines in place to prevent reckless actions,” Marcoh explained. Alex raised his hand to Marcoh as he prepared a response, but after a few seconds he let his arm fall to his side and hung his head, “Fine, I see your point.” “As you should,” Marcoh sighed. “Could you at least tell me his location so I could... keep an eye on him?” Alex asked. “Did you even hear a single word I just said?” Marcoh barked. “Marcoh!” Sampson shouted grabbing Alex and Marcoh's attention, “Alex, I understand how you feel, and if it were up to me Walker would be sent straight back to the hole he climbed out of. But you can't let your emotions get the best of you.” Alex blinked his eyes before responding, “But-” “We'll think of something, but as of now there isn't anything we can do,” Sampson stated, “Besides, with the security around him, he won't be going anywhere anytime soon.” “I guess that's true,” Alex sighed. “Now then,” Sampson said clearing his throat, “Not like it's any of my business, but don't you have class soon?” Alex stood silent, “GAH! Holy crap, I forgot!” He exclaimed grabbing his bag off the ground and charging to the door. “Alex?” Sampson asked as Alex pushed the door open. “Yeah?” Alex returned. “Don't worry okay?” Sampson said with a grin, “Everything will work out.” Alex smiled back, “Thank you, for that.” He said as he walked through the door and closed it behind him. “You shouldn't encourage him like that you know?” Marcoh asked somewhat sarcastically. Marcoh leaned back in his chair with a grin, “and you shouldn't doubt him.” {End of Part A} ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- {Star of Part B} It was now lunch time and Sarah and Madison were sitting under a tree enjoying the sunny sky and cool breeze of spring. “So how was that movie you saw last night?” Sarah asked while taking a bite her sandwich. “Pretty good, though I found the editing to be a little wonky,” Madison returned. “How so?” Sarah asked giving the illusion of interest. “Well, let's just say that when a television series gets compressed into a movie, there a bound to be a few issues here and there,” Madison explained. “Such as?” Sarah asked trying to keep the small talk going. “Well, you see in the TV version there were a couple of instances where the opening and ending credit sequences would play and in the movie version... well let's just say it doesn't transition well. Hey, that's not even counting the- AH!” Madison gasped as she covered her mouth with both her hands. “What, what's wrong?” Sarah said nearly choking on her food. “Nothing, I just nearly spoiled one of the best parts of the series,” Madison said scratching the back of head. “You do know I'm never going to watch this show and that I don't care if you do right?” Sarah explained as she grabbed a bottle of pop out of her bag. “Yeah, but I thought I'd be extra careful just in case someone who hadn't finished the series was listening in on this conversation,” Madison said surveying their surroundings. “Well, anyone who is is a total creeper so what should you care?” Sarah proclaimed as she cracked open her bottle of pop then proceeding to drink a bit of it. “I guess that's true,” Madison said leaning back on the tree behind her, “Speaking of... You know Alex right?” “Oh yeah, he saw that movie with you didn't he?” Sarah asked not looking at Madison, “I must say that it was rather nice of him to invite you. Also, yeah what about it?” “What exactly do you think of him?” Madison asked. “Don't even get me started on that guy,” Sarah began, “First of all he's a complete moron who can't stay focused for more then five damn seconds without someone there to slap him on the back, he grades completely suck and he's late for class like everyday. I'm mean sure, he never gets mad at anyone who picks on him and pretty much avoids conflict like the plague but other than that there are pretty much no redeeming qualities about him. Not to mention the fact that he's a whack job otaku, and I mean come on, what kind of guy can't run ten laps early in the morning?” “I see... so, not very much I take it?” Madison asked softly. “What else can I say, he's a train wreck!” Sarah said taking another sip of her pop. “Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I asked him out on a date then would you?” Madison asked with a smirk. At that second Sarah spat out all the pop that she had consumed up until that point. She sat for a second starring at Madison in a state of shock. “Are... Are you serious?” Sarah asked. “Dead,” Madison quickly returned. “Well, if you want to then you don't have to ask for my permission,” Sarah stated. “Seriously, you're okay with it?” Madison asked for clarification. “Go for it,” Sarah said with encouragement, “Besides, while Darwin isn't perfect he wouldn't be the worst guy you've dated.” “Oh shut up,” Madison pouted. At that moment a bell sounded over the campus signalling the end of lunch. “Well, talk about perfect timing,” Sarah proclaimed, “You can ask him out during forth period.” “Huh!” Madison stampered, “Put, that's too sudden! The mood has to be right, I can't just pring it up out of no where! Esbecially not in the middle of class!” “Aww, you're so cute when you get nervous and replace Bs with Ps,” Sarah said patting Madison on the head, “Listen, I'll handle the details. You just act all cute and innocent and I'll real him in for you.” She said with a devilish smirk. “Who are you and what have you done with Sarah?” Madison asked pulling away from Sarah a bit. “Do you want me to help you or not?” Sarah frowned. “Yeah sorry,” Madison said dropping her head down. Sarah switched back to her devilish smirk, “Great!” --- Sarah walked through the door of her math class and sat down in her seat by the door. As the bell rang and the room began to fill up she surveyed the room to find the two empty seats by the window. She rolled her eyes, “Running late again I take it.” “Hey Sarah?” A voice called out from behind her. “Yeah, wha...” She turned around to see Cole standing behind her, “Uh, Cole?... Where's Darwin, isn't he with you?” “That's what I was going to ask you, I haven't seen him all day,” Cole stated. “He wasn't in PE this morning?” Sarah asked. Cole shook his head, “Wasn't home when I went to wake him up either.” “Alright class, settle down already,” Ms. Foster called out as she entered the room. “We'll take about this later,” Cole whispered as he took his seat on the other side of the room. “Yeah... okay,” Sarah said clenching the top of her desk, “Damn it Darwin, the one time I need you to be here and bail on me,” She thought to herself, “I swear, if you don't get here by forth I am going to kill you!” --- “Oh man, Sarah is going to kill me,” Alex said to himself walking down the side of the street, “Oh well, it's not like I'm missing anything important.” He reached a stop light and took a moment to stretch. As cars passed by, his eyes became fixed on a man dressed in rags crossing on the other side of the street. He balled his hands up into fists and dashed across the street in the same direction. Alex snuck behind the man until he went into an alleyway. “Now you're cornered,” Alex whispered before following the man down the alleyway. The man proceeded down the ally until he eventually came to a halt, “I know you're there, you can come out now,” He chuckled as Alex emerged from behind a dumpster. “Craig Walker,” He said. The man raised an eyebrow, “Alright kid, who are you?” “Does the name Alice Darwin ring any bells?” Alex asked. “Kid, I've heard many different names over the years. You can't expect me to remember one of the top of my head,” Walker returned, “Could you describe her? Maybe that could jog my memory.” “It's the woman you murdered ten years ago you bastard!” Alex shouted. Walker chuckled, “Listen kid, you might not have noticed this but I'm not exactly of the highest class in the city. When I need money I kill, when I need food I kill. With all those victims you can't expect me to remember the name of one single woman.” He said reaching into his back pocket, “However, it's against my policy to let any witnesses live!” He whipped out a gun and fired six shots at Alex, only to realize that he had since moved. “Sneaky little bastard aren't you?” Walker asked looking around the ally. “Star! Runner!” An electronic voice called out as Alex jumped out from the side and landed a kick in Walker's face sending him flying into the wall to the side of him. Alex landed on the ground and put his fists and widened his stance. Walker got back on his feet and cracked his neck back into place. “Oh... know I get it. Hey kid, what you say your name was again?” “I didn't,” Alex returned. “Well, would you mind telling it to me?” Walker asked with a deep chuckle. “My name is Darwin, Alex Darwin!” He shouted. “Oh, so your Fata's kid then,” Walker laughed, “Mommy fails to kill me so sonny comes to finish the job, how touching. Actually, this worked out rather perfectly,” He gloated as he pulled a memory from his pocket, “As it means that I don't have to hold back!” “SHREDDER!” The memory called out as Walker hit the button below the label and jammed it into his neck. “A Dopant?” Alex thought to himself as Walker's body became engulfed in sharp steal with jagged shards of metal protruding from his shoulders and three large serrated blades at the ends of both of his arms. “Now, have at me boy!” Walker growled scrapping his arm blades against each other. “Crap, better switch to plan b,” Alex though to himself as he replaced the Star and Runner memories with Blade and Kicker. “Blade! Kicker!” His driver called out as his Star Runner armor was replaced by Blade Kicker and the Bla-Jalibur materialized in his hand. “Haven't seen a trick like that before,” Walker cackled, “But let's see if it's more than cosmetic,” He growled as he charged towards Alex and their blades clashed together, Alex just barely able to hold his opponent back. “Let's do a little experiment,” Walker hissed, “I call it, 'How high can I throw you?'” “Huh?” Alex gasped as he was picked by Walker's free hand and thrown into the air. He soared over a building and fell to the ground on the road on the other side, his armor shattering upon impact. “Time to check the results!” Walker yelled as he leapt over the two story building and slammed on to the roof of a car on the road, “Analyses, not as high as your dearly departed mother,” He cackled as he approached Alex on the ground. Walker kicked Alex over onto back and pressed down on his chest with his foot. “GAH!” Alex cried out in agony. “Pathetic,” Walker proclaimed taking his foot off of Alex's chest, “and here I though this would be fun, but you're not even worth killing.” Walker jumped off the ground and landed on the same building he threw Alex over and proceeded to hop from roof to roof until he disappeared into the cityscape. “Hey, get back here!” Alex shouted as he began to chase after Walker. “Sir, stand down,” An officer called out from behind him. “No, it's not me the guy is over there!” He exclaimed pointing over to where Walker ran away to. “We'll go after him later, but it was both of you that caused this damage so we're taking you in too,” The officer stated. “No, you see I'm... um, crap where is it” Alex rambled as he rummaged through his pockets to find the badge that Sampson gave him. “You're what?” The officer asked. “I'm a freelance agent of the ACPD, Special Operations Division,” Alex explained. “Prove it,” The officer returned as he drew closer to Alex. “I... I can't find my badge at the moment, but...” Alex stumbled trying to think of something to say, “Oh, Sampson, call Chief Gordon Sampson, he'll vouch for me.” “Yeah, well he can vouch for you downtown,” The officer said whipping out a pair of handcuffs, “Now turn around and place your hands behind your back.” --- Madison and Sarah walked down the hill to the street below the campus. The school day had ended, and the two were rather bummed out. Well, Madison was bummed, Sarah was pissed. “I can't believe that guy! He shows up when you don't want him, and the one time you need him he's nowhere to be found! God damn it I can't stand him!” Sarah exclaimed kicked over a trash can. “Hey, isn't that Cole?” Madison asked pointing down the hill to a male student on his cellphone. Sarah looked to who Madison was pointing to “Oh, yeah it is,” She confirmed, “Maybe he can tell us where Darwin disappeared to.” The two ran down the hill to catch up to Cole. “Hey Cole, have you... seen... Alex... anywhere?” Madison panted. Cole gestured to the two in a way to say 'one second' without interrupted his conversation on the phone, “Okay I'll be right there.” He closed his phone and turned to face the Sarah and Madison, “... He's in jail.” The two girls stood in silence before responding in unison, “... HUH!” Gaia Memories *'Memory Used' **Soul - Star, Blade **Body - Runner, Kicker *'Half Changes:' **BStarRunner, BladeKicker Category:Kamen Rider Xtreme Category:Kamen Rider Xtreme episodes